reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mask II
''The Mask II ''ia the official sequel to The Mask, starring Jim Carrey and Cameron Diaz. Plot Musso Ipkiss (Jake T. Austin), the son of Stanley Ipkiss, is a shy, luckless romantic who is regularly bullied by nearly everyone around him, including his father's boss (Eamonn Roche), his landlady Mrs Peenman (Nancy Fish), and car mechanics. His only friends are his father's Jack Russell Terrier Milo, his dad's co-worker Charlie Schumaker (Richard Jeni), and his best friend since childhood Louis De Aragon (Jaden Smith). Meanwhile, son of the late gangster Dorian Tyrell, Dorian Tyrell Jr. (Alex Wolff), runs the exclusive Coco Bongo nightclub while plotting to overthrow his dad's boss Niko (Orestes Matacena). Tyrell Jr. sends Tina's singer successor Lisa James (Willow Smith) into Stanley's bank with a hidden camera, in preparation to rob the bank. Musso is attracted to Lisa, and she seems to reciprocate. Later that night after being denied entrance to the Coco Bongo, he and Louis are stranded with a broken-down rental car at the city's filthy harbor, where Louis finds a mysterious wooden mask next to a pile of garbage which at first Musso mistakes to be a drowning man. Musso takes the object home and Louis and Stanley watch as he jokingly puts it on. The mask wraps around his head, transforming him into a wackily-suited, green-headed, figure, "The Mask 2", a trickster with reality-warping powers, physical imperviousness and without personal inhibitions who exacts comical revenge on some of Louis' tormentors and scares a street gang that attempts to mug him. The next morning, Musso encounters world-weary Edge City detective Lieutenant Kellaway (Peter Riegert) and Louis and his mother encounter newspaper reporter Peggy Brandt (Amy Yasbeck), both of whom are investigating the Mask 2's activities of the previous night. Despite these threats, the temptation to again use the mask is overwhelming and Musso puts it back on that evening. Needing money to attend Lisa's performance at the Coco Bongo, the Mask 2 and Louis noisily interrupt Tyrell, Jr.'s bank robbery and steal the targeted money while Tyrell Jr.'s henchman and close friend Freeze (Reginald E. Cathey) are shot by police responding to the disturbance. The Mask 2 and Louis buy entry into the Coco Bongo, where Musso and Louis "rock the joint" by dancing exuberantly with Tina and Lisa in front of the cheering crowd after Tyrell Jr. is called away by Sweet Eddy (Denis Forest). After Freeze dies in Tyrell Jr.'s arms, Jr. violently asks who was responsible and Eddy points to the Mask 2 and Louis dancing with Lisa. At the end of the dance the Mask 2 gives Lisa a kiss that literally blows her shoes off, but is then confronted by Tyrell Jr. One of Tyrell's henchmen then pulls out a gun and shoots off a part of the Mask 2's tie, which transforms back into Louis's distinctive pajamas. The Mask 2 and Louis escape, while Tyrell is temporarily arrested for the bank robbery by Lt. Kellaway, who also finds the pajama scrap. Kellaway confronts Louis at his apartment, just as a weary Musso discovers all the bank money stuffed in his closet. Musso manages to bluff his way out of trouble and later Louis consults an expert on masks named Arthur Neumann (Ben Stein) who tells him that the object is a depiction of Loki, the Norse god of darkness and mischief, prompting Musso - after learning that Odin banished Loki for causing too much trouble - to contemplate the possibility that Loki was banished into the mask. Despite the possible source of the mask's power, and with both Tyrell and Lt. Kellaway hunting for him (the latter of whom now has finger print evidence that Louis stole the money), a more confident Musso and Louis stand up to Stanley's boss and arranges for Lisa to meet the Mask 2 at the local Landfill Park. The meeting goes badly when the Mask 2's advances scare Lisa away and Lt. Kellaway arrives and attempts to arrest him. The Mask 2 and Louis toy with the enraged officer before zooming out of the park and tricking a large group of Edge City police officers into joining Louis in a mass-performance production of the song Hispanic Jack. Musso manages to get the mask off and Peggy helps him and Louis escape, but then betrays him to Tyrell Jr. for a $50,000 mob bounty. Tyrell tries on the mask and becomes a demonic monster. Forced to reveal the location of the stolen money, Musso and Louis are kept hostage in one of the mob cars as Tyrell's henchmen search Musso's apartment and reclaim the money. Musso and Louis are later literally dumped in Kellaway's lap with a green rubber mask and are thrown into jail. Lisa sympathetically visits Musso and Louis in their cell, where they urge her to flee the city. Lisa in return thanks Musso for being the first person to treat her like a person rather than a party favour, reflecting that she knew she had found someone special at the club in the form of the man inside the Mask 2. She attempts to leave the city, but is pursued by Orlando (Nils Allen Stewart) and cornered by Tyrell Jr. Upon being told by Orlando of her attempt to leave the city, Lisa is forcefully taken to his raid of a charity ball at the Coco Bongo, the "War Orphans Fund", which is hosted by Niko and attended by the city's elite, including the city's mayor Mitchell Tilton (Ivory Ocean), and Charlie. Upon arrival, the Masked Tyrell Jr. kills Niko in a gunfight and prepares to destroy both the club and Lisa. Meanwhile, Milo, Stanley and Tina help Musso and Louis break out of their cell, and dragging Lt. Kellaway along as a cover and hostage, they go to the club to stop Tyrell. Upon arrival, Musso tells Lt. Kellaway to call for backup as he, Louis, Stanley and Tina sneak into the Coco Bongo with a gun. After brief initial success by securing the assistance of Charlie, Musso and Louis are spotted by Orlando and captured. Lisa tricks Tyrell Jr. into taking off the mask, which is recovered and donned by Milo, turning the dog into a cartoonish pitbull who defeats Tyrell Jr.'s men, while Stanley and Musso fights Dorian himself. Stanley, Tina and Louis then recover the mask and Louis wears it, using its abilities to save Lisa by swallowing Tyrell's bomb, and then flushing Tyrell Jr. down the drain of the club's ornamental fountain. The police arrive and arrest Tyrell's remaining henchmen. Mayor Mitchell Tilton explains that Tyrell Jr. was the Mask 2 the whole time as a way for Kellaway to let Musso go, Tilton tells Musso and Louis that they are Heroes and thanks him for saving the lives, Tilton tells Kellaway he needs to see him in the morning. However, Musso confesses to being the Mask 2, but Tilton says he turned from zero to hero and can keep the mask, but only for acts of heroism. As the sun rises, Musso, Louis, Lisa, and Charlie take the mask back down to the harbor, where Lisa throws it into the water and they share their first kiss. Louis attempts to retrieve the mask for himself, only to find Stanley swimming away with it. Cast *Jake T. Austin as Musso Ipkiss/The Mask 2 *Jaden Smith as Louis De Aragon *Jim Carrey as Stanley Ipkiss *Alex Wolff as Dorian Tyrell, Jr. *Willow Smith as Lisa James *Amy Yasbeck as Peggy Brandt *Cameron Diaz as Tina Carlyle